Un Rayo de Amor
by Karen Pttzn
Summary: ADTN.Edward Cullen se encuentra en estado depresivo en cuanto al amor, debido a q su esposa murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad. Todo cambia cuando vuelve a encontrar a su compañera de la niñez hecha toda una mujer. EXB sumari incompleto pasa!
1. Prólogo

**"UN RAYO DE AMOR"**

**BY Karen Pttzn**

**PROLOGO**

**Si llegaras a conocer el amor en tu vida , lo único que querrás es estar con ella. Así le pasó a Edward Cullen, pero el destino se interpuso y se la arrebató, su mundo se hizo añicos. La vida es una ruleta y es indefinida comprendió Cullen y se dijo que no volvería a amar. Todo entorno cambio cuando llegó la alegre Bella, quien cambiaría su vida en forma Methanoia: Mente, Cuerpo y Corazón. Y sin darse cuenta, volvería a amar.**

**Soy Edward Cullen, les presento mi vida.**

Hospital de Seattle, trece años antes…

Allí estaba ella otra vez, de pie junto a la ventana, sonriéndole con dulzura, con una sonrisa que siempre le resultaba alentadora. Su joven amiga de cabello castaño, de enormes ojos achocolatados y una sonrisa que a él le recordaba a Marie Swan de niña.

Edward estaba en el bosquecillo de árboles y arbustos en flor que había en el centro del hospital de pacientes terminales, donde los enfermos esperaban la llegada de su último viaje. Aquél era el lugar que ella llamaba "su jardín". El jardín secreto, como un título de un libro, un libro que ella leía porque era su favorito. La lectura era la forma que tenía la joven de huir de una realidad y un futuro aún más sombrío que el de Edward.

Para él, ella era su oportunidad de escapar de la realidad que lo confinaba entre gruesas paredes. Edward y la joven sólo se veían dentro de los confines del hospital, cuando coincidían los ingresos Makenna y de la madre de la joven. Pero ella le entendía, y eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir de su propia familia. A veces, Edward se sentía encerrado en un lugar oscuro, pidiendo socorro a gritos, pero rodeado de gente que sólo veía las necesidades de Makenna, que sólo reaccionaban a su voz.

Nadie parecía ver sus necesidades, sus deseos y sus frustraciones. Nadie excepto aquella niña de trece años que apenas sabía nada de su vida, una niña a la que no veía fuera de la residencia de enfermos terminales. "Marie Swan" era su fuente luz y de calor en un mundo frío y oscuro; era su fuente de color y de vida.

Edward le devolvió el saludo, haciéndole saber que pronto se reuniría con ella. Sus breves encuentros de quince o veinte minutos eran lo que hacía que los días de ambos fueran soportables. A veces hablaban, o solamente se hacían compañía en silencio. No importaba. Era el único momento del día en que ella no tenía que adoptar el papel de un adulto, y cuando él sentía el niño que todavía llevaba dentro.

Edward echó una rápida mirada al interior de la habitación. Todo estaba envuelto en una mortecina neblina blanca, una sombra pálida que presagiaba la muerte: las mantas, las paredes, el camisón de Makenna, su rostro, e incluso el tubo azul de oxígeno que se metía por la nariz de Makenna parecían haberse contagiado de la mortal palidez de la joven. Bajo la gorra rosa de punto, Makenna llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que caía sin vida sobre su hombro. Incluso el brillo que le cubría los labios parecía vencido, transparente. Sus ojos eran como una delicada telaraña cubierta de escarcha en una mañana invernal, y tenían una mirada frágil y quebradiza. Makenna tenía dieciséis años, y se estaba muriendo.

Él tenía diecisiete, y llevaba los últimos cinco interminables años viéndola morir. Makenna había pasado de ser su amiga de la infancia a su amante y esposa de cuatro semanas y, al mirarla, le entraban ganas de gritar, de agujerear las paredes a puñetazos, de salir de aquel lugar y marcharse lo más lejos posible.

¡Oh, no! No podía ser tan egoísta; debía continuar junto a Makenna, sobre todo ahora que estaba pasando por los momentos más duros. Cuando ella fue diagnosticada de Cáncer, Edward sintió como si una parte de él hubiera empezado a morir también, o como si lo hubieran encadenado a una jaula: él no estaba en la jaula, pero tampoco podía alejarse de allí, y la única persona que entendía cómo se sentía, era aquella niñita de trece años que pasaba horas y días junto a su madre en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Zenna y Zafrina llegarían en cinco o diez minutos. Las mejores amigas de Makenna iban a verla todos los días después de clase. Entonces era cuando les contaban quién salía con quién, quién había roto con quién, qué nuevas parejas estaban en el aire.

Cuando llegaban Zenna y Zafrina, Edward salía un rato al jardín. Era su momento de huída, su rato para respirar, para ser él.

…

* * *

**Chicos ya llegue :D**

**Presentandoles un nuevo trama en donde pondre todo mi sudor y esfuerzo (pff como sono x.x)**

**Bueno para empezar Edward tiene una vida de la patada ya lo verán u.u y la trama pues lógico se va a ir desarrollando y se va a volver más genial. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, creanme que tengo miles de razones. Actualizaré TODAS mis novelas a partir de ahora por que que creen TENGO LAP NUEVA :D**

**Asi es :D**

**Bueno me despido un beso y abrazo para todos los lectores :)**

**Karen Pttzn**


	2. Enfrentando

**"Un Rayo de Amor"**

**By Karen Pttzn**

**Capítulo I**

**Enfrentando**

Esperando la llegada de esos momentos de respiro, Edward dejó que su mirada se posara en los objetos que recordaban una vida normal. A Makenna la visitaban flores todos los días de personas que no eran de la familia y vecinos con frases como: _Cúrate Pronto, esperamos impaciente tu regreso, _como si de Makenna dependiera ponerse bien. O los dibujos que le habían hecho sus hermanos, Katie de seis años, y Garrett, de ocho. También había una foto de Makenna, Zenna y Zafrina en unas montañas nevadas, sonriendo como si nada pudiera hacerles daño. Edward recordó su olor aquel día. A viento helado y sol invernal. Fue la última vez que la joven salió de excursión con sus compañeros de clase.

De pie junto a la cama, Edward intentó recordar la última vez que no estuvo en todo el día en un hospital, o en la consulta de un medico, o pensando en las enfermedades y muerte. Se sentía como un coche lento atrapado en una autopista. Todos a su alrededor pasaban volando, mientras él se arrastraba lentamente, incapaz de avanzar más deprisa. Como si sólo estuviera esperanzado.

Afuera era una soleada tarde de primavera, un día perfecto para probar su nuevo carrito motorizado, pero estaba atrapado en aquella habitación, viendo como Makenna se iba consumiendo y sin poder hacer nada.

-Eddie, Eddie

El dolor que teñía la voz de la joven le destrozó el corazón, pero Edward no pudo levantar la cabeza. La joven tendida en la cama, tan delgada y tan demacrada, totalmente sin fuerzas, no era su mejor amiga, sino alguien que se había rendido por completo. El Cáncer se había extendido desde los huesos a los pulmones, y después al cerebro. Era el fin. Sólo quedaba esperar. Aquella espera interminable de agonía.

-Venda Eddie, mírame- insistió Makenna en un hilo de voz, pero con la misma determinación con que le había perseguido y amado desde los cinco años, antes de convertirse en su inseparable compañera de juegos y su ayudante en el taller donde él preparaba y probaba sus inventos. La misma determinación con la que siempre afirmó, desde que tenían cinco años, que algún día se casarían. La misma determinación y adoración con la que ella aceptó en el instituto cuando el resto de sus compañeros pensaban que era un raro con la cabeza llena de ideas tontas y sin sentido.

-Ya se que detestas mirarme, pero no te lo pediría si fuera importante.

Edward no detestaba mirarla, en absoluto, pero sí odiaba lo que ella le iba a pedir, porque era lo mismo que le había estado pidiendo durante días, más bien semanas.

Hacía un mes que Edward había cumplido diecisiete años, y parecía ayer cuando, con apenas trece años, Edward le había prometido a Makenna que inventaría algo para que la curase.

-Edward, por favor. Te necesito.

-Sí, Maquita ¿Qué quieres?

Edward y Makenna bromeaban siempre con sus nombres, era su hobby.

La Sonrisa de Makenna era débil, pero su rostro no podía ocultar el amor que siempre había sentido por él.

-Aún no me lo has prometido, vampiro- continúo ella.

Ella siempre le llamaba así cuando quería ser graciosa, porque sabía que a Edward la causaba gracia. Aunque en estos momentos nada le hacía sonreír.

-Te juro que no me moriré hasta que me lo prometas – bromeó ella, con los ojos empeñados por las lágrimas, unas lágrimas por los años que ya no podrían compartir.

-Entonces no te lo prometeré nunca- respondió él con voz ronca.

Ella se puso seria.

-Por favor Edward, hablo en serio. Estoy muy cansada. Sé que te va a costar mucho vivir sin mí, pero tienes que prometérmelo…- Makenna cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas-. No dediques todo el tiempo a aprender o a tus inventos. Tienes que encontrarte a otra chica de quien enamorarte y tener hijos cuando seas mayor…

Edward se llevó una mano al pecho. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le costaría vivir sin ella, y lo duro que era para ella extraerle aquella promesa, porque si fuera él quien estuviera tendido en aquella cama, no podría soportar la idea de que otro chico la tocara o la besara.

La náusea le subió las fuerzas desde el estomago y Edward tuvo que salir corriendo, seguro de que no iba a aguantar a llegar al baño. Salió por la primera puerta al pequeño jardín y vomitó.

Sabía que ella iba a continuar tratando de sacarle aquella promesa, e insistir a sus padres.

Prométeselo Edward. Hazlo por ella.

Las mismas palabras que llevaba cinco años oyendo, y ante las que se sentía sin elección.

-Toma- dijo una suave vocecita detrás de él.

Edward no se volvió, pero supo quién era.

-Hola Marie Swan.

Le gustaba llamarla así. Ella tampoco lo llamaba nunca por su nombre. Si no se llamaban por sus verdaderos nombres, era como si la situación no fuera real, como si no sucediera nada, y su anonimato compartido los alejaba de la dura realidad.

La joven de trece años, de rodillas a su lado, le ofreció una toalla húmeda.

-Póntela en la cara y en el cuello, te aliviará.

-Gracias- dijo él pasándosela por la cara y la garganta. Enseguida notó el frescor en la piel.

-Déjatela ahí- continuó ella, y le ofreció un vaso de agua-. Bebe un poco.

Edward asintió y bebió un sorbo. El agua sirvió para mitigar el ardor que le quemaba la garganta y el estómago.

-Gracias.

-De nada-. Dijo ella, y estirando la mano le rozó la suya.

Edward sintió el temblor de la pequeña mano, y el movimiento incontrolable de su cabello castaño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el sin alzar la voz. Ella sonrió temblorosa.

-El médico nos ha dicho que nos despidamos- dijo la niña con resignación-. Mamá me ha dicho que tengo que ser valiente y cuidar de mis hermanos- continuó ella con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que aduras penas trataba de reprimir.

"Qué Dios te ayudé "pensó él. Que Dios nos ayude a los dos a enfrentarnos a lo que nos espera cuando salgamos de aquí y nos enfrentemos a la vida solos.

-Ven- dijo rodeándola con los brazos y ofreciéndole su cuerpo como refugio.

Cuando la joven se apoyó en él, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los intermitentes hipidos que escapaban de sus labios. Edward le secó las lágrimas con la misma toalla que le había ofrecido, y la llevó hasta un tronco donde se sentaron. La niña cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del joven, dejándose llevar por el cansancio que arrastraba desde muchos días atrás.

Nadie conocía la historia de la familia Swan, pues ninguno de los miembros hablaba de su situación. Lo único que sabían era que Marie Swan era la mayor de los cuatro hermanos, y, por lo que decía la gente, su madre no debía tener al pequeño, a causa de una grave enfermedad cardiovascular. El niño había nacido hace tres años por cesárea, y desde entonces la mujer había estado agonizando lentamente, esperando un trasplante de corazón que para cuando llego era demasiado tarde.

Y mientras el señor Swan lloraba desconsoladamente la inminente muerte de su esposa, Marie Swan se ocupaba de las necesidades de sus tres hermanos pequeños. Era un escándalo entre los trabajadores de la residencia, pero la niña lo hacía todo con una sonrisa serena y desafiante, sin quejarse y negándose a admitir que necesitaba la ayuda de los servicios sociales.

-¡Marie! ¡Marie!

El grito aterrorizado los despertó de repente. Sobresaltado, Edward miró a su alrededor con ojos sangrientos. Lo último que recordaba era un bostezo y el peso de la niña contra él. Ahora el sol se había puesto por completo y apenas había luz en el jardín.

La niña dio un respingo y Edward la soltó. Frotándose los ojos y medio tambaleándose por el sueño, se puso de pie.

-¿Papá?

Un hombre se asomaba por una de las ventanas de ala opuesta a la de Makenna.

-Se ha ido- dijo, sin reparar siquiera en la presencia de un joven desconocido que había estado abrazando a su hija-. Se ha ido Marie.

Una tos infantil y un lamento llegó desde el interior de la habitación y Edward vio el temblor de los labios y el rápido pestañeo de la niña llamada Marie.

Lo más sorprendente fue que en lugar de echarse a llorar, la niña se encogió hacia delante y dijo:

-Ya voy.

Perplejo, Edward vio la expresión de alivio en el rostro del hombre.

-Gracias, hija- dijo, y se retiró de la ventana.

Edward observó a la pequeña de trece años alejarse con una serenidad impropia de su edad y de su situación. Tenía trece años y acababa de perder a su madre. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

-¿Isabella?- dijo él, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez.

Marie volvió la cabeza y lo miró. En ese momento Edward vio no a la niña sino a la mujer que sería en el futuro. Porque ya había una mujer en su interior, y sus ojos eran dos ventanas abiertas a su alma, un alma bella y madura que él deseaba conocer. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquella iba a ser la última vez que la viera: la niña se marchaba hacia un insoportable mundo sin él.

-¿Estarás…bien? –balbuceó.

La niña se mordió el labio inferior y tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, pero se mantuvo serena.

-Lo prometí – se limitó a decir-. Adiós Edward. Tengo que irme.

Y se alejó definitivamente.

Edward permaneció en el jardín hasta que la oscuridad de la noche lo envolvió. Después regresó a la habitación de Makenna donde estaba toda su familia, todos con idénticas expresiones de dolor y acusación en los ojos al mirarlo, incluso Zenna y Tanya.

La exhausta expresión en el rostro de Makenna lo desarmó por completo. Sin duda Makenna llevaba toda la tarde tratando de reunir fuerzas suficientes para hacerle prometer lo que llevaba días insistiendo: que buscaría rehacer su vida y ser feliz con otra mujer cuando ella no estuviera.

Con un gesto frío, Edward indicó a los demás que salieran de la habitación.

-Te lo prometo- prometió por fin a Makenna en cuanto quedaron solos.

Los delicados y frágiles ojos de la joven se cerraron y su expresión se relajó.

-Gracias- susurró, y se llevó la mano de su esposo desde hacía apenas un mes a la cara-. Te amaré por siempre Edward.

-Siempre- le respondió, acariciándole el pelo. Al mirarla, a pesar de que Makenna, seguía siendo una belleza, lo único que él pudo ver fue el rostro de la niña que acababa de abandonarlo. Quizá porque en la serena aceptación de la muerte de Makenna veía un reflejo de la actitud de Marie: la dignidad, la elegancia y la valentía para despedirse, hacer una promesa y cumplirla.

Odiándose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de prometer, Edward apretó el puño y se sentó en una silla junto al lecho de su esposa, mirándola. Esperando otra vez, y echando terriblemente de menos a su única amiga.

* * *

**Triste final ¿no? u.u**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Descubriendo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a la trama :D

* * *

**"UN RAYO DE AMOR"**

**BY Karen Pttzn**

**Descubriendo**

**...**

**...**

_Oficina del presidente, Corporación Masen, Seattle, en la actualidad_

-Tú crees q me parecerá bien, así que ¿Para qué quieres que la entreviste yo? ¡Es la señora de la limpieza ¡ ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…!

Alice Cullen, su hermana, estaba fastidiándole de nuevo con aquel tema.

-Por supuesto. Si quieres que sea yo quien realice las entrevistas para encontrar a la mujer apropiada…

Edward se tensó al oír aquella expresión. Cierto que era presidente de la Corporación Masen, la principal compañía de ingeniería, una compañía que el levantó desde cero, pero su familia lo conocía bien, como no lo conocía nadie.

Y nunca dejaron de recordarle la promesa que todavía no había cumplido. Pero, ¿Por qué su hermana había elegido aquel día para recordarle que debía encontrar la mujer apropiada?

Su hermana y sus hermanos se habían ocupado siempre de contratar a sus empleadas domésticas, aunque él antes de firmar el contrato se ocupaba de que fueran investigadas y de que aceptaran firmar una cláusula de confidencialidad.

Aquél era un día que le recordaba que nunca había vuelto a arriesgar su corazón, que nunca se había vuelto a entregar totalmente a nadie, y mucho menos hasta el punto de arriesgarse a quedar tan roto y hundido por el dolor que casi había…

Apartó los sombríos recuerdos de su mente y respondió a su hermana.

-De acuerdo, la entrevistaré yo, pero que espere fuera hasta que tenga un momento.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja al haber conseguido su cometido y fingió hacer una reverencia. Su familia era la única que podía permitirse aquel comportamiento con él. Su apodo en los periódicos y en la televisión era "Corazón Duro" y él quería mantenerlo así.

Alice se levantó frotándose su prominente barriga de embarazada.

Le diré a Bella que espere. ¿Me recogerás ésta tarde? A Jasper no le ha hecho ninguna gracia tener que pedírtelo, pero como es un viaje de trabajo…

Edward sonrió-. Tranquila Alice. Podré soportar un par de clases de preparación al parto siempre y cuando me presentes como…

Su hermana levantó los ojos divertida.

-Sí, sí, como si llamarte vampiro fuera a engañar a nadie. Tu cara aparece en los periódicos casi todas las semanas.

-Todas las semanas no – negó él.

A él le gustaba que lo llamaran vampiro de vez en cuando. Le hacía sonreír.

.

Llevaba casi una hora esperando.

Bella Swaning sonrió para sus adentros. Si Edward esperaba persuadirla con una larga y descortés espera estaba muy equivocado. En la primera entrevista, su hermana Alice le advirtió de que una reunión con su posible jefe no sería fácil. Edward Cullen era un hombre duro y frío, y no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su vida y en su intimidad. Tampoco permitía mujeres en su vida, más allá de algunas breves relaciones puntuales, superficiales y sin compromiso.

Por eso estaba ella allí. Para cumplir una promesa hecha hacía trece años.

Después de hora y media, la secretaria se levantó y dijo:

-El señor Cullen la recibirá ahora.

La mujer mayor la hizo pasar por un par de puertas enormes hechas de roble.

-La señorita Swaning, señor – anunció la mujer y a continuación salió y cerró las puertas tras de ella.

Notando la sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, Bella siempre reía o hacía bromas cuando estaba tensa, dio unos pasos en el interior de la oficina y por unos momentos dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la amplia oficina elegante decorada, pero sin mirar al presidente de Corporación Masen.

Varios cuadros de puertos y de montañas decoraban las paredes, y en el suelo, había una gran alfombra de color dorado. Una oficina muy acogedora, pensó ella.

-No. No.

Bella parpadeó y miró al único ocupante de la oficina.

-¿Perdón? – dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

Con el pelo y los ojos castaño claros, el cuerpo ágil y atlético que se adivinaba debajo del elegante traje de gris oscuro, Bella lo reconoció inmediatamente. Aunque, ¿Quién no? Era uno de esos hombres más famosos de Seattle, un hombre que no había heredado su imperio sino que lo había levantado desde cero gracias a su inteligencia y a su tesón. La prensa lo apodaba "Corazón Duro" porque ninguna mujer había logrado conquistado. Sólo su familia y ella conocían la verdad.

-He dicho que no- dijo él sin levantarse del sillón ni estrechar la mano que ella le ofrecía-. Si usted es Bella Swaning, no puedo emplearla como señora de limpieza.

Sin inmutarse, Bella alzó las cejas. Aquello también lo esperaba. Pero pronto cambiaría su actitud. La había cambiado antes, y volvería hacerlo.

-Sé que parezco joven, pero tengo veintiséis años.

Edward la miró con escepticismo.

-Veinte como mucho. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Puesto que era evidente que él no pensaba hacer uso de las reglas más básicas de la cortesía, ella bajó la mano y se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio. Rebusco en su bolso, sacó la cartera y le entregó el carné de conducir y la partida de nacimiento.

Edward Cullen leyó ambos documentos en silencio y se los devolvió sin cambiar de expresión.

-Su edad no cambia nada señorita Swaning.

-Creía que era precisamente lo que cambia todo- le espetó ella divertida.

-No sea impertinente- dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-Disculpe señor Cullen – dijo ella poniéndose seria, aunque le temblaba el labio inferior, un gesto que la delataba cuando no hablaba en serio-. Puesto que no va a contratarme, puedo ser todo lo impertinente que quiera.

El rostro masculino no se inmutó, pero sus labios formaron un esbozo de sonrisa casi con dificultades.

-Touché, señorita Swaning.

Bella le sonrió, se puso en pie y le tendió de nuevo la mano.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. Espero que encuentre a la persona que busca que se ajuste a sus exigencias en cuanto a físico y edad.

A Bella el corazón le latía tan deprisa que apenas podía respirar. Mentalmente cruzó los dedos. ¿Daría resultado su estrategia?

Él también se levantó, pero continuaba observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No piensa tratar de convencerme?- preguntó él, sin estrecharle la mano, quizá molesto por haberla hecho cambiar de opinión tan pronto.

El corazón femenino se aceleró un poco más: sí, ahí estaba el tono de desafío y de sorpresa que ella esperaba.

-¿Para qué? – Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Se cocinar y limpiar, pero eso a usted no le preocupa. Cambiar eso solo lo puede hacer el paso del tiempo, y si quisiera cambiarme de cara tendría que pasar por el quirófano.

-Su aspecto físico no tiene nada de malo- le aseguró él, sorprendido por su reacción.

-Gracias - repuso ella volviéndose hacia la puerta-. Quisiera pensar que no soy totalmente repulsiva.

-Tiene que saber que es una mujer guapa- dijo él, aunque sus palabras sonaron lejos de ser un cumplido. Más bien parecía un insulto-. ¿Los rizos son naturales? – preguntó el siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

-Sí, lo son- respondió ella tocándoselos-. Tratar de alisarlos es una lucha inútil. Si a eso se le añade un poquito de pecas, el metro sesenta y dos de estatura y la talla treinta y ocho de ropa, no me queda más remedio que aguantar que todos me echen dieciséis años.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Perdone señorita Swaning pero tengo la extraña sensación de que no es la primera vez que nos vemos. ¿Nos conocemos?

¡Se acordaba! Ella asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hace años que quería darles las gracias por lo que hizo por mi familia, por la casa, por el dinero que le dio a mis hermanas para pagar sus estudios. Cuando supe que este trabajo era para usted, me pareció una buena oportunidad para darle las gracias personalmente.

-¿Marie Swan?

-Ahora todos me llaman Bella – dijo ella tendiéndole la mano por tercera vez, sintiendo la necesidad de que el contacto confirmara que todo aquello no era fruto de su imaginación.

-¿Bella? – repitió el con voz más ronca, más grave-. Pero tú te llamas Marie Swan.

-Isabella Marie, y a mis hermanos les gustaba más Swaning. Es menos frecuente, sobre todo en mi caso, con un nombre como Marie. Lo cambie en cuanto cumplí los dieciséis, y después mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

-Entonces Jacob tuvo que cambiárselo hace sólo unos meses.

"Sabe que edades tenemos. Ha estado al tanto de nuestras vidas, aunque sea de lejos", pensó ella. Edward no lo había olvidado, como tampoco ella lo había olvidado a él.

Perplejo, Edward le sujetó la mano.

-Vaya. Te has convertido en toda una mujer.

-Y tú también, Bueno, un hombre – dijo ella casi sin aliento, sintiendo de nuevo el contacto de su piel.

Por primera vez desde los trece años, el roce de un hombre no la asustó ni la asqueó, sino al contrario, la hizo sentirse segura y protegida. Como antes. Recordó la primera que lo vio en el hospital de San Agustín, con apenas ocho años. Con su cabello cobrizo y desordenado como siempre, alto, delgado y esos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. En los meses y años que siguieron, el vínculo entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte y profundo, y cuando él la abrazó el día de la muerte de su madre ella supo, a pesar de que probablemente sería la última vez que lo veía, que ningún otro joven ocuparía su lugar.

-¿ O sea que de verdad tienes veintiséis años?- dijo el sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Sí.

-Sigues teniendo el mismo color de cabello.

-He decido tenerlo al natural.

Edward continuaba sujetándole la mano, y ella tuvo la sensación de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sujetaba la mano de una mujer con el corazón.

-¿Por qué quieres el trabajo, o sólo has venido para darme las gracias? – preguntó él en un tono más distante, como si no quisiera su agradecimiento ni ninguna razón de tipo personal para su visita, y menos en un día como aquél.

-Necesito el trabajo – respondió ella bruscamente-. Estoy en el último año de enfermería y necesito un sitio en donde vivir.

-¿Por qué ahora?

Bella se tensó y reprimió el deseo de salir de allí a pasos acelerados. Por encima de su orgullo estaba su palabra, y tenía que mantenerla. Claro que, si hubiera sabido lo difícil que le resultaría plantarse de nuevo ante Edward después de tantos años, no habría hecho la promesa que le hizo a Makenna.

-Mi compañero de piso Mike se casa dentro de unas semanas y Jessica, su prometida, quiere traer sus cosas al apartamento. Podría vivir en la universidad, pero de todos modos, seguría necesitando un trabajo.

-Aún tienes la casa.

-Jared se casó con su novia de toda la vida, y tienen un niño pequeño. Necesitan la casa. Él estudia y trabaja, pero con el tiempo que tiene que dedicar a estudiar, sólo trabaja media jornada, lo que le da para la comida y poco más. Jacob y yo podemos alquilar – le explicó con una sonrisa, como si no tuviera importancia.

-Ya – dijo él, entendiéndole perfectamente.

Porque así era. Sabía que si ella aceptó su dinero lo hizo por su familia. Probablemente Marie, o Bella como se hacía llamar, no se había quedado ni con un solo centavo. Y a pesar de todo, aceptaba el papel que le había reservado la vida con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes referencias de trabajos anteriores?

La vio relajarse y respirar profundamente antes de responder.

-Aquí hay una de mi anterior jefe y varias de mis clientes habituales – dijo ella entregándole un sobre de plástico con cartas en su interior.

Edward enarcó una ceja mientras las iba leyendo:

_Sincera, trabajadora, discreta._

_Convirtió nuestra casa en un verdadero hogar._

_Se convirtió en parte de nuestra familia._

_Sentimos mucho que se vaya._

-Impresionante.

Edward observó las referencias más antiguas estaban actualizadas, sin duda para adaptarse a su cambio de nombre. Era evidente que Bella quería dejar su pasado atrás, por alguna razón que él desconocía y que se propuso averiguar. Él no había llegado hasta donde estaba confiando ciegamente en todo el mundo.

-Yo no les pedí que escribieran eso – se apresuró a asegurarle con las mejillas encendidas.

-Todos mis empleados firman el mismo contrato, que incluye una clausula de confidencialidad. Si vendes un reportaje, si robas algo de mi casa o de mi vida, te llevaré a los tribunales y te dejaré sin nada.

Ella lo miró sin ocultar lo ofensivas que resultaban sus palabras.

-¿Lo firmarás? – insistió él, reprimiendo el impulso de asegurarle que en su caso no lo consideraba necesario, que confiaba en ella. Pero lo cierto era que hace trece años que no la veía y no sabía nada de ella. No podía estar completamente seguro de que no había cambiado.

Ella asintió.

-Tengo una condición.

Edward arqueó una ceja. Era la empleada doméstica que intentaba negociar con él unas condiciones que profesionalmente eran inmejorables.

-Habla.

-Quiero vivir en la casita que se ofrece en el anuncio, pero… tú no puedes entrar dentro. Nunca.

A Edward casi se le escapó una carcajada. ¿Qué pensaba, que liaba con el servicio?

-Hecho. Por favor, espera afuera. Comprobaré las referencias y si todo está correcto, el trabajo es tuyo.

-Gracias – dijo ella.

Salió del despacho con pasos silenciosos. Edward observó el balanceo de las caderas bajo la falda, los puños apretados y la cabeza alta, y no se molestó en llamar a sus anteriores jefes. No era tonto ni ciego. El trabajo era para Bella, que viviría en la casita del servicio detrás de su casa el tiempo que necesitara. Siempre se había preocupado por ella, y no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

De repente lo vio claro. Alice debió de reconocer a Bella. Probablemente en aquel momento toda su familia sabría que la niña que Bella había sido, la Marie de la residencia de enfermos terminales, podía ser la única mujer capaz de romper sus defensas, sobre todo un día como aquel.

Su madre y sus hermanos no habían dejado en su empeño de buscarle una mujer como…Makenna. Lo que no sabían era que si alguna vez la encontraba, su reacción sería salir huyendo a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta. Él no sería capaz de sobrevivir de nuevo a una pérdida como la de Makenna, una pérdida que lo había dejado totalmente vacío por dentro.

Para él era demasiado tarde. Ni a todos sus éxitos profesionales ni todo su dinero podían cambiar lo que había hecho. Y Marie Swan había llegado con trece años de retraso.

"Se llama Bella, y ya no es una niña", le recordó una vocecita en su interior. "Pequeña, delicada, inquietante, pero una mujer, de la cabeza a los pies".

Y no podía permitirle que se acercara demasiado a él, porque su cercanía significaría su destrucción. Peor aún, la de ella también.

Edward se estremeció y apretó los puños. No, otra vez no. Era el momento de levantar algunas barreras.

Con una determinación, descolgó el teléfono y en lugar de marcar el número de el anterior jefe de Bella, llamó a una mujer con la que había salido un par de veces, una actriz y modelo tan insensible e indiferente como lo era él desde hacía años, cuyo único objetivo era divertirse y disfrutar de la fama.

Si Bella dormía aquella noche en la casita de servicio, estaría sola. Él estaría de fiesta con Step, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: olvidar que hubo alguien que lo amó por lo que era y lo empujaba a esforzarse para ser el mejor.

En un día como aquél, sólo tenía dos opciones: beber hasta perder el conocimiento o llevarse a una mujer a un hotel.

Como de costumbre, eligió la segunda.

* * *

**Chicos ya llegue :D**

**Edward mi vida e_e , hahaha xD ya verán chicos mas adelantes ;) ya se lo imaginan no? Bueno, pues no la reconocia a la Marie, ahora esta toda hecha una mujer lalala**

**Perdón por la mal escritura de esto, no se que le paso de verdad porque lo tenía hecho en Word, pero ahora ya lo subiré diferente. Disculpen ya lo arregle y encontraran los capitulos anteriores bien hechos :D**

**Bueno me despido un beso y abrazo para todos los lectores :)**

**Reviews pleasee!**

**Karen Pttzn**


	4. Libro Abierto

**N/A :** Estoy de Vuelta! :D debo de decirles que estoy muy contenta :3 de Regresar! Ando enferma pero bueno... lamento mucho haber dejado esta historia, se que es horrible cuando dejan a una persona picada! xD pero aqui estoy!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la increible Stephanie Meyer :)

**BELLA**

**by Karen Pttzn Min Ho**

Bella recorrió la casa con los ojos como platos y exclamando suavemente de vez en cuando. La casa o deberia decir mansión, era una mezcla de estilo colonial, con excelente iluminación y muebleria exquisita. Era un sueño hecho realidad, era perfecta, o casi.

Bella Sonrió.

Aquella noche Edward tenia una cita, recordó. ¿Y que? Gracias a el, ahora ella tenia un trabajo con el que pagar sus deudas y ahorrar mientras terminaba sus estudios. Estaba tan en deuda con el que jamas podría pagárselo; ya era hora de que hiciera algo por el, y sabia por donde empezar: las tiendas 27 de Febrero.

Si se daba prisa, llegaría a tiempo para tomar el autobús.

_Mas tarde Aquella noche_

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerra la puerta de un portazo. Después de las clases de preparación al parto, durante las que no había perdido oportunidad de dejarle las cosas claras a Alice, y de dejar a su hermana en casa, invito a Tania, una mujer rubia espectacular, a cenar y bailar a los mejores locales de la ciudad. El cumplió con su parte, dando a Tania lo que ella deseaba, ser fotografiada con el y aparecer en todas las revistas. Eso le garantizaría un importante numero de llamada de productores y agencias de modelos al día siguiente. A cambio, ella habría estado encantada en pasar el resto de la noche con el y sin embargo el le habia dicho:

-Otro día.

La divertida reacción de Tania tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia.

-Vaya, ¿Como se llama?

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente "Bella".

Y era verdad. Después de firmar el contrato, el le había entregado un juego de llaves de su casa y la dirección garabateada en un papel, diciéndole que podía hacer la mudanza el fin de semana y que esperaba el desayuno el lunes por la mañana a las seis y media. Ah, y que aquella noche no dormiría en casa.

La única respuesta de Bella fue:

-Oh Claro. Gracias por todo.

Ella había ido a darle las gracias, a buscar un puesto de trabajo, y el había descargado con ella la rabia que sentía con su hermana Alice por meterse en su vida de forma tan descarada. Había sido un grosero, y le debía una disculpa. Durante toda la cena no había dejado de recordar la valiente y desafiante sonrisa de Bella, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera noto cuando Tania lo besó. Y por eso ahora estaba de nuevo en casa, pensando en su nueva señora de limpieza cuando podría estar en la cama con una rubia olvidando el pasado. Peor aún, no podría dormir por culpa de los remordimientos y de la vergüenza que sentía por su comportamiento.

Al encender las luces del vestíbulo de la entrada, se detuvo al instante. ¿Que era aquel sorprendente y agradable olor? ¿ Y la casa? Tambien estaba diferente.

Fue pasando de habitación en habitación, encendiendo las luces. Nunca se había fijado en aquel cuadro de un barco velero en la pared del salón, ni en el cuadro de una mujer de espaldas con flores en la mano. Ni siquiera las luces eran las mismas. Los focos parecían emitir una luz mas suave, iluminando las habitaciones con una calidez nueva y dándole un aspecto mas sobrecogedor.

¿Que le había hecho Bella a su casa?

Aspirando la agradable fragancia a fresas, fue recorriendo la casa y encontró en la cocina unas figuras de frutas divertidas, en la mesa de su despacho junto a su ordenador una simple piedra que tenia grabada la palabra _Ten Fe._ En el comedor , un mantel blanco con grandes flores cubría la mesa, sobre el, un gran jarrón con flores recién cortadas. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio, y aunque no hubiera comprado todos esos adornos, dejaban clara la presencia de Bella en su vida. Era como si le estuviera diciendo "Edward estoy aquí".

Era todo tan... tan ella, pensó tratando de encontrar alguna emoción negativa por los cambios, pero no la halló. Aunque deberia de estar furioso, en realidad estaba feliz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzo la cociana, abrio la puerta del jardín de par en par y grito al exterior:

-¡Bella!

Momentos mas tarde una luz se encendió en la casita, y después la puerta se entreabrió unos centímetros.

-Unos golpecitos en la puerta molestaría menos a los vecinos- dijo con voz adormilada.

El exclamó para sus adentros.

-¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?- le pidió lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

-Atender al jefe a las tres cincuenta y uno de la mañana no estaba en el contrato señor.

Bella tenia razón. Había vuelto a meter la pata, pero Edward no dio su brazo a torcer

-Entonces mañana a las seis.

-Técnicamente es hoy señor, y es sábado. ¿Tengo los fines de semana libre?

Que lo llamara "señor" lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Entra ahora mismo a mi casa! - dijo el a punto de perder la paciencia.

De la casita llego un suspiro. Bella salio por la puerta de la casa de Edward, cuando la vio, contuvo el aliento. Unos cuantos mechones caían despeinados sobre los hombros, y ella tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos muy abiertos, y el cuerpo apenas cubierto por un camisón azul bastante por encima de las rodillas.

Edward estaba en la puerta, mirándola detenidamente, totalmente paralizado.

-¿No quería que entrara? - pregunto ella con una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos.

-¿Que? ¡Oh, si! Si, pasa, pasa - Edward se echó hacia atras para dejarla pasar y ella se puso una bata sobre el camisón.

El casi protesto en voz alta.

-¿Va a ocurrir esto con frecuencia señor? Si es así, tendré que acostarme antes- dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

-Deja de llamarme señor.

Bella volvió a suspirar.

-Señor Cullen es largo, pero si lo prefiere...

-Haz el favor de dejar de ser tan impertinente. No lo toleraré.

Bella frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero a esta hora de la noche no es mi mejor momento. ¿Me esta diciendo que llamarlo Señor Cullen es una impertinencia?

-Te estoy diciendo...- Edward sacudió la cabeza.

¿Como se había enzarzado en aquella discusión?

-Yo no discuto con mis empleados.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa media adormecida que tuvo un inesperado impacto en el cuerpo masculino, afectándolo con una intensidad que los besos de Tania no habían logrado.

-No sabe como me alegro de oírlo, dada nuestra... conversación de hace unos minutos- dijo ella con su sonrisa habitual-. Dígame para que quedan las cosas claras, ¿Como quiere que lo llame?

-Llámame Edward y tutéame- dijo con voz ronca.

-Creía que quería cierta distancia profesional entre nosotros- dijo ella dejando claro lo que pensaba.

Edward se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Oh, Bella lo leía como un libro abierto y no se sentia en absoluto intimidada por el.

-La distancia no parece muy importante ahora, dado donde estamos, lo que llevas puesto y nuestro pasado compartido.

Rápidamente, Bella se apretó la bata.

-Me sentiría mejor si sonriera señor- fue la respuesta de ella, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Por favor Bella, llámame Edward.

-Gracias, Edward- respondió ella con un esbozo de sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A**: Esta corto ya que habia una nota autora & como no les llegaria una notificacion, continuare en el otro capitulo para que les llegue la noti :3 gracias! n.n


	5. Corazón Duro

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la increíble Stephanie Meyer :)

**"Corazón Duro"**

**by Karen Pttzn Min Ho**

Bella siempre sonreía , excepto cuando herían su orgullo. Parecía tener un pozo sin fondo de risas en su interior, una deliciosa alegría que quizá pudiera compartir con el si el se acercaba lo suficiente. Edward dio un paso hacia adelante, siguiendo la urgente necesidad de imbuirse de su calor, de su jubilo...

Bella tropezó con la alfombra al dar un apresurado paso hacia atrás. Y el recordó la situación en el peor momento: ella era su empleada, en una posición vulnerable, y por mucho que quisiera olvidarlo, no dejaba de ser Marie Swan. Ella había sido quien lo había apoyado y entendió en silencio cuando nadie parecía comprender que el no quera hablar, que se sentía solo y perdido. Ella le cuido a pesar de que no tenia nadie que cuidara de ella y le dio lo que necesitaba: afecto y comprensión.

Si el informe que había recibido aquella tarde era cierto, Bella ya había sufrido bastante a lo largo de su vida: primero la perdida de su madre, y después cuidando de su padre hasta la muerte, y de sus hermanos hasta asegurarles un futuro mejor. Solo había empezado a tener vida propia cuando Joel se fue a vivir a la universidad. Apenas hacia tres meses.

-¿Bueno, ¿De que querias hablar? - pregunto ella casi sin voz.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde.

Ella bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano y lo miro perpleja.

-¿Has despertado a media calle a gritos a las dos de la mañana para disculparte? Y yo que creía que me ibas a echarme bronca por los regalos que te he traido - dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce como la expresión de sus ojos.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?- Pregunto el todavía irritado.

Bella arrastro las pantuflas por el suelo, mirándose los pies.

-Todas las cosas buenas de mi vida me las has dado tu- dijo encogiendo un hombro-. Edward, se que no puedo hacer mucho para darte las gracias por salvar mi familia, pero quería intentarlo.

Toda la irritación de Edward se desvaneció por las palabras de Bella.

-Lo que yo te di nunca sera suficiente para pagar lo que hiciste por mi.

Ella levanto la cabeza, con una sonrisa entre timida y ansiosa, y aunque vio un atisbo de la Marie Swan que recordaba, tambien se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Una mujer que lo fascinaba totalmente. Mejor seria que pusiera cierta distancia entre los dos, por su propio bien, por que el desde luego no estaba logrando mantenerse alejado de ella.

-Cuando llego la escritura de la casa, y el dinero del banco, y la tarjeta que nos mandaste... no puedes imaginar lo que hiciste por mi, por nosotros.

-Por ti, Bella-dijo el-. Lo hice por ti.

-Me salvaste la vida y...- lo miro con admiración-. En serio, me salvaste, Edward. Cuando llego el dinero me estaba hundiendo. Mi padre estaba demasiado enfermo para trabajar, yo trabajaba en un restaurante, limpiaba casas, iba al instituto y estudiaba por las te...-trago saliva y se interrumpió-. Al no tener que pagar el alquiler, pude contratar a una señora de limpieza y yo seguir yendo a clase y estudiar.

-Solo era dinero-dijo el.

-No- Bella dio un paso hacia el-. Tu casa es preciosa, Se nota el amor que le tienes en los muebles antiguos, en todo. A mi tambien me encanta. Es como tu.

-¿Como yo?- dijo el embargado con un sin fin de emociones, pero tambien divertido.

Ella asintió seria.

-Al entrar aquí esta tarde ha sido como entrar en un portal de paz. Aquí siento paz. Podías haber decorado esta casa como si fuera para una revista de decoración, pero en vez de eso has elegido muebles que la hacen muy acogedora. En una casa para una familia.

Sirenas de alarma resonaron en la cabeza masculina.

_"No lo hagas, no te desahogues con ella"_

Y sin embargo continuo caminando hacia ella, mirándola con intensidad, y con helada frialdad dijo:

-¿Ves a una familia viviendo aqui?

Bella retrocedió al instante asustada, como si le hubiera alzado la mano, y al ver el miedo en sus ojos, Edward se sintió horrorizado y se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Bella no queria...

Ella alzo una mano y el se detuvo. Cuando hablo, lo hizo en un susurro, mientras las sombras de sus miedos la envolvían como una aura nocturna.

-Esta casa eres tu, es donde te refugias para dejar de ser el "Corazón Duro". Compraste esta casa para ella, para Makenna, para los dos. Es todo lo que debías haber tenido con ella: el matrimonio y los hijos.

Edward cerro los ojos. No podia soportar mas palabras que le recordaran en que se había convertido: en un hombre solo.

-Vete a la cama, Bella. Tomate el fin de semana libre para instalarte en la casa y hacer la mudanza. No te preocupes por el desayuno del lunes. Y no vengas hasta que me haya ido- ordeno con voz áspera.

-Bien.

Bella se volvió y fue hacia la puerta, sin desearle las buenas noches. Seguramente por que sabia que no lo serian. Lo unico que el queria era que lo dejara en paz. Y una botella de Whisky. Pero ya no tenia alcohol en casa.

Desde la puerta, Bella se volvio.

-¿Edward?

El se sujeto a una silla, sabiendo que lo que iba a oir iba a ser totalmente inesperado. A ella no la había engañado. Bella no lo veía como el famoso "Corazón Duro", ni se sentía intimidada por su rabia ni por su ira, y mucho menos por su poder y su dinero. Ella lo veia como Edward, el muchacho que ella conoció entre las paredes de aquella triste residencia para enfermos terminales, y estaba segura de que aquel muchacho seguía estando en su interior.

Pero a el eso le asustaba, no podia volver a ser esa persona. No podía abrir su corazon a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a Bella. Mucho menos a Bella. Ella era lo que llevaba quince años evitando.

-¿Que? - dijo el cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe.

-Makenna se merece que hayas comprado esta casa para ella. Se merece que la recuerdes y la ames, y tu mereces este refugio. Ya es hora de que dejes de ser esa persona fria e indiferente que nunca has sido por dentro.

Edward se sujeto a la silla y apretó con fuerza el respaldo mientras el dolor le escaldaba el alma, como una espada de doble filo en los huesos.

_"No sabe la verdad. No se la lo digas"_

-Vete por favor-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, casi sin voz.

La puerta se cerro tras ella y el quedo solo con el espíritu de dolor, culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Lo único que quería era una botella que no recordaba su nombre. Era lo que llevaba deseando los últimos quince años. Y ahora aunque tomara toda una vida entera no podría nunca olvidar quien era.

.

.

Bella cerró la puerta de su nuevo hogar, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No tenía que haberlo dicho. La agonía en los ojos masculinos revelaba la verdad sobre el famoso "Corazón duro". Edward se envolvía en una frialdad que se podía hacer añicos con sólo una caricia. Pero no era más que una delicada capa que ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones a un mundo que no quería ver, que no quería conocer al hombre que había detrás de la leyenda.

¡Qué tonta! Sabía que era demasiado pronto.

Si Edward volvía a tratarla así, no tendría que molestarse en despedirla: ella saldría huyendo como un conejo asustado.

Se apoyó en la puerta y trató de recuperar el aliento, y la sonrisa, quizá esperando que él fuera tras ella.

Pero no fue.

Claro que no. Porque él era Edward, y ella Marie Swan, la niña que le había dado una toalla húmeda, o un par de vasos de agua, o unos abrazos. Sin embargo él recordaba lo poco que hizo por él y la buscó, encontrándola cuando ella estaba empezando a recurrir a medidas desesperadas para pagar el alquiler y poner comida en la mesa, con amenazas de los servicios sociales de llevarse a sus hermanos.

Desde que Alice la reconoció en la entrevista de aquella mañana, Bella confirmó lo que sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. Que la familia de Edward lo quería, pero no lo entendía. Querían que fuera feliz, y así poder dejar de preocuparse por él. Lo que sentían por él era amor, pero no el amor que él necesitaba.

Igual que su hermano Jake, que no paraba de buscarle pareja y concertarle citas románticas con hombres agradables, hombres suaves, y poco exigentes, pero hombres que no despertaban la menor emoción en ella.

—Deja de soñar —le decía siempre su hermano—. No volverás a verlo.

Pero ella prefería vivir sola a estar con otro hombre. Edward había sido su príncipe azul durante su infancia, y volvió a serlo en su juventud, al acudir en su ayuda y la de su familia. Y el príncipe de sus fantasías infantiles se convirtió en el héroe de su adolescencia. Y más adelante, cuando lo vio en los periódicos sensacionalistas, cuando vio el sufrimiento bajo la sonrisa forzada, Edward se convirtió en su amor, tan arraigado en su corazón que nunca lo había olvidado.

El "Corazón Duro" no era el niño que ella recordaba, el que pasó años junto al lecho de muerte de una niña con una enfermedad terminal, con la que incluso se casó en los momentos más difíciles. El niño que vomitó cuando se vio obligado a prometerle que buscaría otra mujer a quien amar, porque sabía que era una promesa que no podría cumplir.

Quizá lo único que quería era estar en paz con sus recuerdos, pero Bella también había hecho una promesa, una promesa en un lecho de muerte.

Y por eso ella, al llegar el momento, decidió dejar su hogar, su trabajo, y sobre todo su anonimato, para cumplir dicha promesa.

Porque ello podría ofrecer a Edward algo que él no tenía: un hogar, una amiga… y si era capaz de hacer un milagro, quizá pudiera ayudarlo a volver a disfrutar de la vida.

El lunes por la mañana Bella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando sonó el teléfono. Edward estaba fuera haciendo ejercicio y ella contestó.

—Hola, ¿cómo va todo, Bella? —dijo Alice con ansiedad al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien.

—¿Qué tal está Edward? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Bella se mordió el labio. Era su primer día de trabajo. La prudencia le aconsejaba tomarse su tiempo, pero siendo como era una bocazas, hizo exactamente lo contrario.

—Alice, te agradezco que me ayudaras a conseguir el trabajo, pero lo que Edward diga quedará entre los dos. Y no se hable más. Necesito el trabajo, y no quiero arriesgarme a ser poco profesional, pero no permitiré intromisiones en…

—Bella, Edward te necesita —la interrumpió bruscamente Alice—. Ya has visto cómo está. No es el muchacho que conociste.

—Nadie puede curarle —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Eso es algo que tiene que hacer él. Pero hay una cosa que debe quedar clara. En ningún momento hemos hablado de llamarme para que te ponga al día. Yo sólo estoy aquí para cocinar y limpiar. Hace quince años que no lo veía, pero estoy segura de una cosa: tu ansiedad no va a ayudarlo, más bien todo lo contrario.

Tras un silencio, Alice dijo con voz fría y distante:

—Lo siento, pero tú también estarías ansiosa si fuera tu hermano.

Y antes del que Bella pudiera responder, la hermana de Edward colgó el teléfono y la línea se cortó.

Bella suspiró y colgó el auricular.

—Gracias.

Bella se volvió en redondo. Edward estaba en la puerta entre la cocina y el comedor, con ropa de deporte que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, sudoroso, con el pelo castaño pegado a la cabeza, y jadeando.

—De nada —repuso ella, con el corazón a cien, como si acabara de estar corriendo con él—. Sé que me he pasado, pero tenía que pararle los pies. Ya sé que es tu hermana, pero si no hubiera seguido…

—Lo sé, hubiera seguido llamando —dijo él con resignación—. Lo único que me parece raro es que no hayan llamado ni venido ni mi madre ni mis otras hermanas. Y te lo advierto: se pondrán a husmear y husmear hasta que consigan lo que quieren —explicó, sorprendido consigo mismo por la confidencia.

—Estaré en la facultad —dijo ella tratando de mantener una actitud neutral—. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido a prepararte el desayuno.

—Por algo que huele tan bien, puedes venir antes del amanecer —dijo él antes de ir a ducharse y cambiarse.

Quince minutos más tarde, Edward daba buena cuenta del desayuno que le había preparado.

—Tendré la cena preparada a las siete —dijo ella cuando éste se levantó para irse.

—No suelo volver antes de las nueve —dijo él.

¿Trabajaba desde las siete de la mañana a las nueve de la noche?

—La tendré preparada para las ocho, por si acaso —dijo ella, y enseguida se arrepintió.

¿Cómo tenía la desfachatez de imponer nuevas normas en su casa?

Tal y como esperaba, Edward no respondió.

* * *

**N/A**: Tadan! haha :3 ¿Que les parecio? Edward tiene el corazon tan duro .! pero pobre u.u lo que sufrio tan bien :/ imaginense!

Muchisimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar comentarios! gracias! Se que les gusta la historia n.n por ahi me preguntaron que si por que actuaba Bella asi, y tu respuesta es Si! se ira diciendo conforme vaya pasando la historia :) por que Bella ha sufrido tan bien un monton u.u Me tarde un poquin porque ha sido una semana dificil para mi, de verdad u.u

Espero que les haya gustado :) & ahora misma subo el episodio siguiente :3 Cuidense & dejen Reviews please :3


	6. Sentimientos

**"La Señora de la Limpieza"**

**Un Rayo de Amor**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"..."_

—¿Qué tal tu nueva señora de la limpieza? —preguntó su hermano Emmet al terminar la reunión de la mañana.

—Dile a Rosalie que si quiere información, que me lo pregunte ella misma.

Jasper, su cuñado, se echó a reír y Emmet sonrió.

—A mí no me cuelgas el rollo ése del «Corazón de Duro», hermanito. Hemos compartido habitación —le recordó—, nos hemos peleado, y he mentido por ti cuando te ibas con Makenna a medianoche a inventar algo.

Jasper volvió a echarse a reír, y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que sonreír a su vez. Los tres hombres se conocían desde siempre y además trabajaban juntos.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es? Ya sabes que hoy mismo mamá llamará para preguntármelo.

Edward soltó un exagerado suspiro.

—Fue un flechazo a primera vista, nos amamos y nos casaremos en cuanto tengamos un día libre. ¿Contentos?

Emmet arqueó las cejas.

—Sólo quería preguntarte si cocina bien —dijo.

Edward se ruborizó.

—Prepara un desayuno para morirte, y tiene la casa perfecta —respondió. La tensión había ido aumentando a lo largo del fin de semana y ahora estaba a punto de estallar—. Y además dice todo lo que se debería callar, me llena la casa de cosas que hacen que parezca más suya que mía, y después dice algo tan encantador que no puedo decirle que no. No se porta como una empleada normal, pero no puedo despedirla porque… —no pudo callar—… es Marie Swan —miró a los otros dos hombros y frunció el ceño—. ¿Os acordáis de aquella niña que su madre estaba muriéndose en el mismo hospital que Makenna? Desde entonces lo ha pasado muy mal.

Su hermano y su amigo asintieron, pero los dos tenían un brillo sospechoso en los ojos.

—La vi el otro día. Es una monada —dijo Jasper.

—Preciosa, si te gustan así —añadió Emmet sonriendo—. Guapa y encantadora. Aunque a ti te dará igual. Siempre te han gustado las mujeres más sofisticadas.

Emmet mentía, y los tres lo sabían. Edward refunfuñó algo entre dientes y salió de la sala de conferencias. Por el pasillo se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y fue a su refugio, el laboratorio del sótano donde nadie le molestaba a no ser que fuera una emergencia. Ni siquiera su madre.

.

.

¿Por qué estaba en casa a las siete y media?, se preguntó Edward al aparcar en el garaje.

Bella no era más que su señora de la limpieza, pero los buenos modales que le había inculcado su madre le obligaban a estar preparado para las ocho, la hora en que estaría lista la cena.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y enseguida el olor del horno le hizo la boca agua. Olía a pasta, a queso y a ajo, y del salón llegaba el sonido de la música.

Al llegar a la puerta, se quedó paralizado. Bella estaba descalza, con unos vaqueros cortados y una camiseta sin mangas color lavanda, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, y los brazos estirados a una pareja invisible a quien miraba con expresión muy seria, con los labios fruncidos en un delicioso mohín, y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de los pasos.

—Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres…

Al volverse hacia un lado, tropezó y perdió el paso.

Por adorable que fuera, bailar no era lo suyo.

Edward se detuvo tres veces antes de decidirse a cruzar el salón y meterse entre sus brazos.

—Pon la espalda recta.

Bella abrió la boca sorprendida y tropezó contra él, pero él, ignorando la reacción de su cuerpo al sentir las suaves curvas femeninas y aspirar su delicada fragancia, la irguió y la mantuvo a la distancia adecuada.

—Tropiezas porque no estás bien colocada, Bella. Pon la espalda recta y sígueme.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—Tres años de clases.

Makenna lo convenció para hacerlo un año antes de que le diagnosticaran el cáncer terminal que acabó con su vida.

—Venga, la espalda recta, los pies paralelos, separados unos diez centímetros.

Bella estaba tan tensa que por un momento Edward creyó que se iba a marchar, pero en lugar de eso se miró los pies, los colocó, y después lo miró a él.

—Mírame a mí, yo te diré cuándo estás bien colocada —dijo él.

Bella lo miró a los ojos. Estaba totalmente ruborizada, y él casi olvidó lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Así? —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, casi como un suspiro.

—Así —dijo él con la voz ronca—. Ahora sígueme.

Bella era como un rayo de luz de luna en sus brazos, y el satén de su piel era tan natural como la ropa que llevaba.

Sin decir nada, ella lo siguió con gracia y naturalidad, sin rastro de la torpeza del principio.

Ahora bailaba bien, y la situación pasó a otro nivel de alerta. ¿Por qué había olvidado la norma principal? No acercarse ni rozar nunca a las mujeres que de verdad le gustaban. Ése era el camino seguro a la locura y a la pérdida, a la rabia, a la bebida, a los arrepentimientos y a los tratamientos de desintoxicación. No quería volver a pasar por aquello. Por eso sólo se relacionaba con mujeres que no esperaban de él más que lo que su dinero podía conseguir.

—Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres… —continuaba ella contando los pasos en voz baja, casi sin mover los labios.

—Es para la boda, ¿verdad? —supuso él.

Bella asintió.

—Soy la dama de honor y Reneesme quiere abrir el baile con un vals. Jacob y ella llevan dos meses yendo a clases —dijo.

Un ¡ping! sonó en la cocina.

—La cena está lista —dijo ella bajando las manos y mirándolo, sin moverse.

Durante años, el sexo había sido para él un desahogo físico, sobre todo los días en los que necesitaba olvidar el dolor, pero el no merecía una mujer tan pura y radiante como ella, y ella todavía menos lo que había bajo toda su fama y fortuna.

-Por favor, suéltame.

Edward se dio cuenta de que la estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza que no la dejaba apartarse. Sintiéndose como un tonto, bajó los brazos.

—Huele fenomenal. Tengo hambre. ¿Qué es?

Bella ya se había apartado de él y se limitó a alzar un hombro para restarle importancia.

—Es sólo lasaña vegetariana y pan de ajo —dijo restándole importancia—. Nada especial.

—Si se parece al desayuno de esta mañana, te aseguro que me tendrás aquí todas las noches que la prepares —dijo él.

El rubor se intensificó en las mejillas femeninas, y Edward quiso pegarse por ser tan bocazas hasta para decir un cumplido.

—No lo he dicho para que te sientas obligada a prepararme la cena todas las noches, Bella.

—Es mi trabajo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, a la defensiva.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —dijo él echando a andar hacia la cocina—. Tú cocinas y yo te enseñó a bailar.

Sin pensarlo, Edward sacó dos platos del armario y se los entregó. Tras titubear un segundo, ella los sujetó y empezó a servir comida en ambos. Después sacó dos juegos de cubiertos del cajón. Ella no respondió sobre el trato que le acababa de proponer, y él no insistió.

Del armario de los vinos Edward sacó una botella de Chianti y se lo enseñó. Aunque era importado de Italia, era una bebida sin alcohol, un recuerdo permanente de que nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Ella asintió y le sonrió de nuevo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, sin duda a causa del calor del horno, o quizá…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Sí, quería pasar tiempo con Bella, hablando o en silencio, comunicándose con ella con aquella facilidad e intensidad. Las cosas entre ellos estaban cambiando a gran velocidad, y cuando no estaba con ella no podía apartarla de su mente.

—¿Qué tal tus clases? —preguntó él cortando un trozo de lasaña—. Me dijiste que estás estudiando para ser enfermera.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Supongo que era inevitable, eso o una guardería. Me gusta cuidar a la gente.

—Se te da bien —dijo él, y masticó con gusto el bocado de lasaña—. Hm, esto está delicioso. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacerte jefe de cocina?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Me encanta cocinar —dijo ella—. Pero si tengo que hacerlo para vivir, ya no me parecería tan divertido.

—A mí me sigue encantando inventar cosas —dijo él.

De hecho, aquella misma tarde, en el sótano, había descubierto la forma de reducir la contaminación acústica producida por los aviones al despegar y aterrizar. Sólo le faltaba encontrar los materiales adecuados para poner su descubrimiento en práctica.

—Ya lo creo, ¿por qué no? —dijo ella mucho más relajada—. Gracias a eso puedes ser el dueño de tu propia empresa y ganar millones cada vez que dices «Tengo una idea».

Edward se echó a reír.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo él.

—No puede serlo, si tú eres el jefe y aun con todo trabajas trece o catorce horas al día —comentó ella—. Antes de venir aquí, habría jurado que te pasabas el día jugando a ser un famoso _playboy_.

Edward no respondió.

—Perdona —se apresuró a disculparse ella—. Mi sentido del humor a veces me mete en situaciones un poco embarazosas. Simon siempre me dice que algún día eso me matará.

—Morir de risa, muy apropiado —dijo él, y levantó la copa—. Por hombres que se ganan la vida inventando trastos y mujeres que quieren morirse de risa —le rozó la copa con la suya—. Es una manera tonta de decir «Por nosotros».

Bella brindó con él ocultando la presión que sentían en el pecho ante la idea de que pudiera haber entre ellos un _«nosotros»._

No, no podía dejarse llevar por ilusiones. ¡Tenía que superar aquel enamoramiento tan ridículo! ¡Dejar de soñar cuando sabía que entre ellos no podía haber nada!

Él la había visto reaccionar y tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que a ella le pasaba algo. Y ella tenía que olvidarse de él. No le quedaba otro remedio, porque de tres cosas estaba completamente segura: de que ella no era en absoluto como las mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas con las que él se relacionaba habitualmente, de que ella nunca estaría a la altura de Makenna, y de que ella jamás podría ser una mujer normal.

—¿O sea que crees conocerme después de un par de días? —le retó ella unos minutos después.

—Me da la sensación de que tu lema es «Espera lo inesperado».

Bella torció la boca, como reconociéndolo, pero dijo:

—Durante mucho tiempo he sabido qué esperar. Ahora mis hermanos se han labrado un futuro, y mi padre murió tranquilamente en casa. Por todo eso yo quiero celebrar cada día y mirar siempre hacia adelante.

_«Y no volver a mirar al pasado, ni a lo que tuve que enfrentarme y hacer para sobrevivir»_, hubiera podido añadir.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y casi le rozó la mano. Ella se echó hacia atrás, de un respingo, sin poder contenerse, pero él no comentó nada.

—Después de todo lo que has sufrido, mereces ser feliz —dijo él.

Bella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Me has investigado?

—Investigo a todas las personas que contrato, Bella. No me queda otro remedio —admitió él.

¿Qué más sabría de ella? ¿Qué más habría descubierto?, pensó ella temerosa, apartándose inconscientemente de él.

Pero Edward no podía saberlo. Aunque sus hermanos pequeños y Jacob sospechaban algo, los únicos que lo sabían eran Seth y el Señor Marco. Y si alguna vez se decidía a hablar…

_«No lo hará a menos que pueda sacarme algo»_, se recordó ella. _«Y ése sería el caso si me viera relacionarme con un hombre rico y famoso»._

Precisamente ése era el motivo por el que no podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Makenna sin arriesgarse a…

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho hace años, cuando nos mandaste la escritura y los fondos —dijo ella.

Él se tensó y permaneció un rato en silencio.

—Averigüe dónde vivías y cuál era tu situación económica, nada más. Entonces no tenía motivos para invadir tu intimidad —explicó él.

—Entiendo —dijo ella.

—Esta vez no podía estar completamente seguro de que no hubieras cambiado algo más que tu nombre —la miró directamente a los ojos—. No ha sido nada personal. He tenido amigos, amantes y empleados que han vendido noticias y mentiras acerca de mí por miles de dólares y que encima se han sentido con todo el derecho a hacerlo si yo no le he dado lo que me pedían —explicó él—. Una de mis empleadas domésticas robó objetos personales de la casa y los vendió en Internet.

—Lo sé.

Bella recordó haberlo leído en los periódicos, al igual que leía prácticamente todo lo que se publicaba sobre él.

—Entiendo —dijo ella, avergonzada. Echó la silla hacia atrás—. Ya he comido bastante y ha sido un día agotador. Lo recogeré todo y me acostaré.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró con un interrogante en los ojos, pero que no era lo que ella esperaba.

—¿Ha venido a verte mi familia? —le preguntó.

Desprevenida, Bella asintió.

—¿Quién?

Ella, avergonzada por no haberlo imaginado, se encogió de hombros.

—Tu madre, y Rosalie me estaban esperando. Siguen siendo tan agradables como siempre.

—Seguro que sí —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te han puesto en una situación incómoda. Sé que lo han hecho porque Alice les dijo quién eres.

Bella notó con rabia cómo se ruborizaba.

—¿Tan débil te parezco que crees que unas cuantas preguntas pueden hacerme llorar?

—Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie que haya pasado por lo que has pasado tú, y mucho menos que haya no sólo sobrevivido sino salido de ahí con tanto optimismo. Mejor dicho, con tanta alegría y vitalidad —dijo él. Apuró la copa de vino antes de continuar hablando—. ¿Por qué no dejas de andarte por las ramas y me cuentas qué te han dicho?

—No te preocupes, Edward, se han quedado tranquilas —dijo ella con un pícaro guiño—. Saben… esperar lo inesperado de mí.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos antes de sonreír y apoyar el mentón en las manos.

—Dime, ¿tienes novio, eres lesbiana, o les has dicho que te parezco tan feo que ni mi dinero te haría cambiar de opinión?

—Lo último, por supuesto —respondió ella—. Les he dicho que eras horrorosamente feo.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Encantada, ella sonrió. Aquel tipo de intercambio superficial los ayudaba a dejar a un lado todos los temas tabúes que había entre ellos, tanto sobre Makenna como sus propios secretos.

Él se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano.

—Ven, Marie, vamos a bailar.

La reacción del cuerpo femenino era previsible, pero bajo el miedo esperado había una fascinación mucho más profunda que no podía negar. Por miedo que tuviera, bailar en los brazos de Edward la hacía sentir como una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

—Tengo que recoger la cocina, Eddie —dijo ella buscando una excusa muy a su pesar.

Pero fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa y evitar que su mano se deslizara en la de Edward.

—Lo haremos después.

Ella se perdió en una maraña de emociones. Como si aquello fuera la casa de los dos, la cocina de los dos; como si fueran una pareja normal y corriente, ocupándose de las cosas de la casa juntos. Aunque ella nunca podría ser parte de una pareja normal y corriente, porque ella no era y nunca sería normal. Tenía que aceptarlo.

—Coloca los pies paralelos, frente a los míos.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y sentir el aliento cálido en el pelo.

_«Respira, Bella, inspira, espira…»._

—Este es tu espacio de baile; éste el mío. En un vals, nunca se invade el espacio de la pareja —le informó él con seriedad—. El cuerpo se mantiene siempre recto y estirado hacia arriba.

Concentrada en sus indicaciones, Bella se estiró todo lo que pudo.

—Ahora mírame.

Eso nunca le resultó difícil, pero ¿sería capaz de ocultar el anhelo agonizante de sus ojos?

La mano masculina le sujetó por la cintura y él dio un paso hacia adelante. Ella dio un paso atrás y lo siguió moviéndose grácilmente en sus brazos, contando los pasos y girando con él, dejándose llevar hasta el centro de la sala.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no debió haber cedido a la tentación cuando Alice la llamó y supo que era para trabajar para él. No llevaba allí ni cuatro días y ya sabía que tenía el agua al cuello. Se había creído segura porque no podía soportar el contacto de un hombre, pero con Edward aquello había cambiado. Con sólo un roce, él había hecho sus sueños son realidad: Edward la había hecho sentir de nuevo como una mujer, una mujer que amaba a un hombre.

Sólo un hombre.

* * *

**Hola :) Estoy aqui de nuevo. Perdón por haber tardado tantisimo U.U de verdad si les contara lo que me ha pasado. No se lo desearía a nadie la verdad. **

**Mas aun, estoy decepcionada de México, por haber elegido la "Corrupcion" , por haber aceptado dinero por los votos, por creer que una torta y un refresco es suficiente para dar su voto.**

**Como recompensa, dos capítulos largos :) vere si puedo actualizarles constantemente. Me decepciona mi MiniLap tambien :/ anda fallando a pesar de que me formatearon todo .! pero bueno...**

**Les mando un saludo y Bendiciones**

**Karen Pttzn.**


	7. Excusas

**"Excusas & Recuerdos"**

**Un Rayo de Amor**

**By Karen Pttzn**

_"El pasado deja huellas, si te dejas consolar, las olvidaras"_

Al día siguiente, cuando Edward volvió a casa después del trabajo, la encontró bailando en el salón, esta vez con un vestido de verano y unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

—Estoy intentando ensayar para la boda —dijo ella, en un tono tan serio y adorable que ni todo el trabajo que se había llevado a casa fue suficiente para hacerle dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su despacho.

Sin hablar, Edward se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Un, dos, tres…

—La semana que viene tengo prácticas en el hospital…

Un, dos, tres…

—Ortopedia.

—Bien.

—He preparado _Mole_. Espero que te guste la comida Mexicana.

Cenaron juntos y después, ante la insistencia de Edward, volvieron al salón a continuar bailando.

Bella lo miraba a los ojos, pero en realidad continuaba contando para sus adentros para no perder el paso.

—Créeme, Bella, no te dejaré caer —dijo él sonriendo.

—Tú no, pero Quil seguramente sí —respondió ella con un suspiro—. Es el padrino de Jacob, y no te imaginas lo patoso que es. Cualquiera diría que tiene dos pies izquierdos. Pero no quiere ni oír hablar de ir a clases.

—¿Y cómo piensas conseguir que baile contigo? —preguntó Edward.

—De eso se tendrá que ocupar Reneesme- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Estaban muy cerca del equipo de música y Edward la condujo sin dejar de bailar hacia el centro de la estancia. Allí, dejándose llevar por un impulso, la echó hacia atrás, y sonrió cuando ella se echó a reír encantada.

—¿No quieres eso para ti?

La repentina expresión de tristeza y resignación que cubrió el rostro femenino le hizo desear no haber preguntado.

—No creo que me case nunca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Conocí a mi príncipe azul hace años, pero él ama a otra —Bella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo un buen trabajo, una casita maravillosa frente al mar y un jefe bastante decente —añadió guiñando un ojo—. Y dentro de seis meses seré enfermera. Tengo una buena vida, y si no te importa, ¿podemos cambiar de conversación antes de que nos pongamos demasiado sensibleros?

Había algo en aquella actitud de resignación que dejó a Edward preocupado. Bella era joven, guapa, y su sola presencia llenaba de alegría cualquier lugar. El hombre que se casara con ella sonreiría hasta el día de su muerte.

_«¡Deja de pensar así!»_

—Llevamos bailando una hora. Quizá es hora de que recojamos la cocina —dijo él, buscando una cierta distancia, lo que no era muy fácil teniendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo latiendo con una extraña mezcla de alegría y deseo.

Besar a Bella sería lo más…

_«¡Olvídalo ya, idiota!»_, se repitió.

—Mañana por la noche no cenaré en casa —dijo él—. Podemos seguir el jueves —añadió, deseando poder cancelar también el compromiso del día siguiente.

Ella se apartó con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

—Yo tengo exámenes a finales de semana —dijo ella sin volverse—. El jueves tengo que estudiar.

El rechazo le dolió.

—Bien —repuso él, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonar demasiado frío y tenso.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que Edward quería estar con una mujer y ella le rechazaba. Quizá lo que dijo a su madre y sus hermanas fuera verdad: Bella no lo encontraba atractivo.

—Para que quede claro, Bella, yo no seduzco a mis empleadas. No te estaba tirando los tejos.

Esta vez su voz sí sonó fría y tensa. Pero ella no se volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo sé.

Bella tenía los puños tan apretados que se le notaban los nudillos y Edward se arrepintió de haberle hablado con tanta dureza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido e insensible?

—Vete a estudiar, Bella. Yo recogeré la cocina.

Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Tu trabajo es lo que yo diga —insistió él—. Tienes exámenes, vete a estudiar, yo sé meter un par de platos en el lavavajillas. Mi madre me obliga a hacerlo cada vez que como en su casa, para recordarme mis raíces. No siempre he sido el _playboy_ que sale en la revistas —añadió tratando de relajar la situación.

Y lo consiguió, porque ella se volvió y le sonrió momento antes de desaparecer.

—Gracias, Eddie.

La noche siguiente Edward cumplió con sus obligaciones sociales. En aquella ocasión el compromiso era acudir a un estreno cinematográfico rodeado de ricos y famosos. Allí cumplió con su papel con una bella mujer, Melissa, pero una vez más volvió a casa después de una cena que no resultó, como en otras ocasiones, el preludio de una noche entre sábanas de satén con una hermosa mujer.

Al volver a casa, lo primero que miró fue si había luces en la casita de Bella. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba oscuro sintió una profunda decepción. Dejar a una mujer por remordimientos era una cosa, pero aquello, la necesidad de estar con ella, resultaba mucho más peligroso.

.

.

_Cinco dias después..._

.

—Hola, Bella —gritó Edward entrando por la puerta principal y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos—. Bajo en veinte minutos.

Llevaba tres noches con dificultades para conciliar el sueño, por lo que había decidido salir a correr y agotarse físicamente para poder dormir.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, enseguida se dio cuenta que Bella estaba seria y no lo miraba, en una actitud tan impropia de ella que no tuvo más remedio que dejar de comer.

—Anoche se me olvidó preguntarte. ¿Ya tienes los resultados de los exámenes? —preguntó, pensando que podría deberse a eso.

—Dos matrículas.

—Enhorabuena —dijo él—. ¿Lo celebramos esta noche con un picnic en el patio y otra lección de baile? Y prometo no gritarte —añadió echándose a reír.

Tras un silencio, ella respondió:

—No —y después añadió—: Gracias.

—Gracias por fingir al menos que te gusta mi compañía —dijo él, herido por el nuevo rechazo.

—Esta noche tengo planes.

Eso hizo que Edward la mirara directamente a los ojos. Lo que vio fue unas mejillas totalmente pálidas y en la mirada femenina un profundo dolor.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó él sin levantar la voz, pero sin ocultar su irritación—. ¿Es porque salí anoche? Te dije que no podíamos bailar…

—Tu vida amorosa no es asunto mío —repuso ella.

Él supo que no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

—Tengo que irme. Recogeré luego —dijo ella y salió por la puerta sin despedirse siquiera.

Sin sonrisas, sin comentarios adorables ni consejos interesantes. Algo que dejó a Edward mucho más preocupado de lo que debiera. Por eso, poco después salió en coche de la casa y regresó apenas diez minutos después por la puerta de la cocina.

Bella estaba pasando la aspiradora por el salón, con la música a tope, como era su costumbre, pero las lágrimas rodaban velozmente por sus mejillas y Edward dudó que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

_«Ve con ella, Profe. Te necesita»._

La voz del pasado sonó tan real que Edward no lo pensó dos veces. Cruzó el salón, le quitó la aspiradora de la mano, la apagó y la abrazó.

Al menos consiguió romper su silencio. Los gritos de Bella resonaron por toda la casa y Edward ya no tuvo que preguntarle qué le pasaba. Se limitó a recibir los puñetazos que ella le daba tratando de zafarse de él.

—Soy yo, Bella. Conmigo estás a salvo —murmuró con voz tranquilizadora.

La mantuvo abrazada hasta que sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos desesperados y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Perdóname —susurró ella, cuando por fin se calmó y pudo articular palabra.

Edward negó con la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo con la mano, ocultando la rabia que sintió contra el imbécil que le había hecho aquello.

—Tranquila.

—Hoy no es un buen día —dijo ella entre sollozos.

—No.

Edward sabía que no debía insistir, pero quería averiguar el nombre del cerdo que tanto daño le había hecho.

De una cosa estaba seguro: Bella no lo había denunciado, porque de otro modo habría aparecido en el informe del detective.

—Mi madre… —sollozó ella.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Cómo se le había podido olvidar! Edward quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, hacía quince años. Y lo sabía porque faltaba menos de un mes para otro aniversario: el aniversario del día de la muerte de su esposa, cuando se convirtió en un viudo adolescente.

—Lo siento, Bella. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, Edward estaba seguro de que la causa de aquel pánico no podía ser la muerte de su madre. Algo le había ocurrido en algún momento de su vida que le había dejado un terrible trauma. Ahora Edward estaba convencido de ello y no podía ignorarlo.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió? —preguntó con cautela.

Bella se tensó y se apartó de él al darse cuenta de que no se refería a la muerte de su madre.

—Yo no te pregunto por Makenna ni por qué bebes vino sin alcohol —le espetó ella con rabia.

Edward la miró perplejo. Bella se había dado cuenta, sí. Lo sabía, pero no lo sabía todo. Si supiera toda la verdad, podría destruirlo.

_«Ella no te hará eso, lo sabes perfectamente. ¡Ayúdala!»_

Edward ya no sabía si era Makenna quien le hablaba o su aletargado corazón, que empezaba a despertar y a creer en una mujer por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Yo no me pongo a gritar desgarradoramente cuando alguien me toca.

Ella giró en redondo para mirarlo.

—¿Y eso significa que estás curado? ¿Crees que por no tener ningún tipo de relación importante fuera de tu familia, por relacionarte con personas que no significan nada para ti, has aceptado el pasado y eres más fuerte que yo? —preguntó ella desafiante—. ¿A quién estás engañando más con tu imagen, al mundo o a ti mismo?

Pero Bella no esperó su respuesta. Asiendo su bolso lleno de libros corrió hacia la puerta y hacia la parada del autobús, dejándolo con más interrogantes que respuestas.

Pensando y preocupado por ella, Edward apenas pudo trabajar durante todo el día y cuando volvió a casa por la noche se la encontró vacía. Lo único que había en la cocina era un estofado con arroz, y aunque llamó varias veces a la puerta de la casita, ésta permaneció cerrada, con las luces apagadas.

* * *

**Pobre Bells U.U ¿Que creen que le haya pasado? Sea lo que sea, le afecta mucho.**

**Espero que sigan esta nove :)**

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Bendiciones**

**Karen Pttzn**


End file.
